Tricked by a Good Boy Cover Up
by Mrs.Lollypop
Summary: When Sonny is tricked by a good boy cover up, she gets raped and ends up pregnant. She has the open arms of her family, but she needs someone else to love. Who will she turn to? The first chapters suk and r rushed. SRRY! but they get better...I PROMISE!:
1. Italian Food Violation

**Hey! Thanks for reading this! It's my first story and I hope you like it!**

**By the way, I don't own anything but the plot and any made up characters.**

**P.S. Nobody in this story is famous.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**NOBODY'S P.O.V.**_

DING-DONG

"_Oh! Why does he have to be so on time! Hasn't he ever heard of 'fashionably late'?_" Sonny thought to her self as she made the last finishing touches on her face.

As she walked down the stairs she could hear her father burning a hole into Trent, so she waited on the stairs a while to hear what was being said.

"So where are you taking my daughter tonight?" he questioned.

"W-Well sir, I thought we would go for to a nice restaurant for dinner. See, my uncle owns this very nice Italian restaurant; it has been in the family for many years."

"That's very nice, but just let me warn you. If you do anything to my daughter, I will cut off your You-Know-Whats and make a soup out of them, ya hear?"

"Y-Yes sir, I hear!"

"Good. SONNY! YOUR, _DATE_, IS HEAR!"

"BE RIGHT THERE!" she said as she walked down the stairs. "Hi Trent, are you ready to go?"

"Uh, ya lets go."

"Okay, bye kids! Don't do anything too _nutty_." Mr. Monroe said.

"Oh daddy, don't scare him! Come on, lets go." She whined as she pulled Trent out the front door.

**A few minutes later in Trent's Porsche**

"Wow, this car is so cool! Where did you get it?"

"I stole it."

"WHAT? You stole this? Then I just want to get out. Are we almost to the restaurant?"

"Oh we're not going to a restaurant."

"We're not?"

"No baby, that's just what I tell all the parents." At that moment, Sonny didn't know what to think and was very confused. When she met Trent in Bio Class, he seemed like the sweetest boy, but now he has turned into this bad boy, which just disgusted her. He was not his type.

"So where are we going?"

"Now, that's a surprise. So I'm going to pull over, and I want you to go to the backseat, and put on this blindfold."

_**SONNY'S P.O.V.**_

I wonder where we're going. I bet it's somewhere really romantic.

"Okay, we're here!"

"Can I lift my blindfold now?"

"Not yet!"

Then Trent got into the backseat with her and climbed on top of her. "Trent! What are you doing?"

"Take off your shirt and pants Sonny! If you don't, I-I will shoot you!"

"Trent! What has gotten in to you?"

"Do it Sonny! Come on baby, I love you!"

"I don't even know you!"

"Oh, but I know you Sonny! I know that you have a little sister named Daisy and that your mom died 3 years ago in a horrible car crash on impact. I know that your favorite color is purple and that your best friend's name is Chad."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT YOU CREEP?"

_**NOBODY'S P.O.V**_

Right then, Trent got so crazed and mad that she actually said that, that he punched her so hard in the face, it knocked Sonny out and he went on with his business. The next thing she knows, Sonny was sitting in a dark alley, alone with no purse, bra, or panties. She felt so violated, so disgusted, and quite dazed.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if you expecting to see Chad in this chapter. Please review! This is my first Fan Fiction. I hope you liked it!**

**P.S. I'll need at least 5 reviews before an update. I'm not expecting much.**


	2. In His Arms

**Hey! I know some people didn't like this story, but I don't care.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter; I wonder what will happen…**

_**

* * *

**_

NOBODY'S P.O.V.

As Sonny opened her eyes, she was so confused and scared. She didn't know where she was and she couldn't find her purse. She got up and looked around. The alley was so dark, but she saw a street light and staggered over to it. She was at a corner she kind of recognized, but the street signs said 'Wellington and Beach', which told Sonny she all the way across town.

_**SONNY'S P.O.V.**_

_How am I going to get home? No phone. No money. I don't even know where I am. I might as well just sit and rot on this curb._ She was so cold and the street was empty except for a few passing cars. _Oh no you stupid car do not pull over here, I can not handle another night like the one I just had._

"Sonny? Sonny! Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Chad! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're here! You wouldn't believe what just happened." Now she was practically in tears.

_**NOBODY'S P.O.V.**_

"Sonny, tell me what happened. I thought you were going on that date with _Trent_" He said as he put his arm around her in comfort.

"W-well, first, I thought we were going to a restaurant, then he tells me were not and that his car is stolen! T-then he tells me to get in the back seat and put a blindfold on. A-and when the car stopped, he got in the back with me and just tried to get into my pants! Then he told me all this stuff about how if I didn't take off my clothing for him he would shoot me! He also said he knows about my mom and that he loves me! But when I told he was a creep, he punched me and knocked me out. I woke up in the alley, with no purse, bra, or panties! Oh Chad, I feel so violated!

"Shh, it's okay now. Your in my arms now, nobody is going to hurt you. Come on lets drive you home."

**At Sonny's house**

"Um, I don't have my keys"

"That's okay"

DING-DONG

"Oh my lord! What the hell happened?" Mr. Monroe exclaimed.

"Sonny was, raped, Mr. Monroe."

"Oh Sweetie, its okay, come hear." He said with his arms open.

"Daddy, I feel so used. I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed." Before she did, she went up to Chad and gave him a hug. "Thank you Chad, I don't know what I would have done without you, good night."

**One month later**

_It's been one month ago today that bastard got a hold of me. _Sonny thought to her self as she woke up. Suddenly, Sonny got the erg to vomit and ran to the bathroom. She practically puked her guts out. She didn't know what was wrong. When she went down the stairs and told her dad what happened, he said that they should go to the hospital to get a pregnancy test, since her raping my have caused a pregnancy.

But before I get into that, you should know that Mr. Monroe did beat up Trent, before he got sent to jail, he got into juvi until he's 18 (two years), then he gets 10 years in real prison. Plus, a restraining order, a minimum of 500 yards, now, back to the story.

"Ms. Monroe, it looks like you are about 1 month pregnant"

"Ok, thanks doctor"

**Back at the house**

"Dad, I'll be upstairs, I need to talk to Chad."

"Okay. Hey, just to let you know, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Dad."

**Upstairs **

"Hey Chad!"

"Hey!"

"Um, Chad I need to tell you something. But I can't do it over the phone. Can we go to the park or something?"

"Ya Sonny, I'll be there to pick you up in um, give me fifteen minutes. Okay."

"That would be great! See you then."

At that moment, she didn't know why, but Sonny had the erg to look nice for when Chad arrived. They had been friends since Pre-School, but she never felt this way before. So she put on a nice summer dress (it might have been February, but they lived in Texas, so it was warm all year long, almost), some eye liner and lip gloss, styled her hair, and yet she still had at least two minutes. But for Sonny, timed ticked by like it was turtle trying to climb up Mt. Everest through the sludge of molasses.

DING –DONG

"FINALLY! I'VE GOT IT!" "Hey Chad."

"Wow, you look, good."

"Thanks. You too." And for a few seconds, they just sat there, looking each other in the eyes, not even realizing they were. "Um, well we should go."

"Yes, lets." "M'ladie?" He said while holding out his hand.

"Thank you, Kind Sir." And they walked down the street like that hand-in-hand, just enjoying the company.

**At the park**

_**SONNY'S P.O.V.**_

As we got to the park, Chad told me to close my eyes and he will guide me the rest of the way. "Chad! Where are we going? I've seen this park before ya'know, so if they redid the trash cans, I've probably seen them."

"Just wait! No peeking. Almost there! Okay, you can open your eyes now!

When I opened them, I saw a beautiful picnic set up food, and a blanket, and all kinds of food. "Chad! I can't believe you did this! How did you pull this off in, like, ten minutes?"

"The magician never tells his secrets." "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Chad, ummm, I'm pregnant with Trent's baby."

"Oh Sonny, its okay, come here" So we just sat like this all afternoon, me in Chad's arms until it got late and I had to go home.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. SHUT UP DAISY!

**Hey! I hope you guys loved the last chapter! Sorry this one took so long!**

**P.S. Please review, out of 300+ hits I have fewer than 10 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. And favorite! **

**P.S.S Some people are saying that my chapters are too short, I agree. But it just seems to happen that way. Like I said, I'm not much of a writer, I'm just writing this story because I was bored. Sorry.**

* * *

**The next day**

_**SONNY'S P.O.V.**_

_Great, Monday again, Well, I guess I will have to tell Tawni sooner or later. I wish it was later, but she's my friend, she'll get mad if I don't tell her now._ "Oh no, not again!" And with that, Sonny ran to bathroom to vomit, again. _I am getting _so_ tired of this._

_Now, that that's over, what should I wear? I think the blue undershirt with the purple plaid tunic, with jeans and mom's necklace. "_Perfect!_"_

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Come in!"

"Hi Sonny!"

"Oh, hi Daisy."

"Ya know, dad told me, that you were pregnant. I want you to know, that I'll always be here for you. For anything."

"Aww, come here and give me some huggin'!" "Okay, now go down stairs and make some breakfast. _Aww, my eleven-year-old sister is so cute!_

**In the kitchen**

_Okay, so now what should I have for breakfast? How about an omelet with… some tomatoes, and cucumber._

"Uh, what are you making?"

"What dad, it's just a tomato and cucumber omelet."

"You pregnant women always think of the strangest things to eat."

**Lunch at school**

"Hi Tawni!"

"Well aren't we chipper today?

"Hey, will you come to the bathroom with me? I need to tell you something in private."

"Uh, ya sure, let's go."

**The ladies restroom**

"Check the stalls, are we alone?"

"Yes, now what did you want to tell me?"

"Tawni, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my, god! I bet I know who the father is!"

"I bet you don't!"

"Is it… Chad? Ooooh, I bet it is!"

"No Tawni, it's, it's Trent's. Okay?"

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, I threw up so my dad brought me to the hospital thinking I might have gotten pregnant from Trent.

"Oh, come here Sonny. I'm sorry, give me a hug."

I just couldn't handle it and I stared to cry in Tawni's arms. "It's not that, I just, I just, I don't want his baby to grow up without a father. Ya know? "

"I will be okay Sonny. Come on, dry your eyes and let's go back to lunch. I'll buy you an ice cream. How does that sound?"

"It sounds really good."

"Okay, let's go."

When we got back to the table, Chad was already sitting down. But even though I had dried my eyes, he could still tell something was wrong.

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just some girl stuff." Tawni answered for me.

"I'll tell you later Chad."

"What flavor of ice cream do you want Sonny?"

"Um, Triple Raspberry Fudge please."

"Ewww gross, but I guess you're the one eating eat, not me. I'll be right back."

"So Sonny, how about you tell me what you told Tawni, over dinner tonight? Evan I can figure out it wasn't just 'girl stuff'."

"Ya, sure, that would be nice Chad." I couldn't believe he asked me out on a real date! Omg, what am I going to where? "One question, would this dinner be casual, dressy, or somewhere in between?"

"Lets just say, you should where a nice dress and some heels. By, the way I don't think Triple Raspberry Fudge is disgusting, it's my favorite too"

I really wanted to tell him that I usually hate it, so I just wanted it because of my cravings, but then it probably would have made him feel bad.

"Here Sonny, here's your ice cream."

"Thanks Tawni."

"Well, I've got to go. I'll pick you up at seven, is that good for you?" Chad said, looking at me.

"Uh, ya, that's fine." _Oh great, now Tawni's going to know me and Chad have been going out. I'll wait till he walks away to tell her everything. Come on, just smile and wave. _"Okay, I know I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Um, yeah! So start from the beginning."

"Okay. So yesterday, when I learned I was _pregnant_, he was the first one I told. But I didn't want to do it over the phone so I asked him if we could go to the park. When he came to pick me up we walked hand in hand to the park. As we arrived, he said I had to cover my eyes and he would lead me. When I opened them, he had set up a romantic picnic lunch. Then I told him, and he gave me a hug and I just sat in his arms for the rest of the day, enjoying each-other's company. And now, we are going out again tonight."

"Omg! That is so romantic!"

RING

"Well, I have to get to English. So I'll see you later?"

"Ya, and have good time tonight!"

"We will!"

**6:30 later that evening**

_Umm, what to where, what to where. Now, should I where my dress with blue satin under black lace? Or the black dress with a big flower print under a black-belted waist that has a smaller flower above the waist? I think Chad will like the second one better. Okay, no just for some eyeliner, blush, lipstick. Oh, and I think I have time to curl my hair!_

**10 minutes later**

DING-DONG

_Good, I finished just in time. _"I GOT IT!" _Don't trip on stairs, don't trip on stairs! _"Hi Chad!"

"Wow, you look really, hot. Good, I meant good. You look, really good…" He said as his voice trailed off.

"My dad's in the kitchen, its okay if you call me hot." I said this taking a step closer to him and striked a sexy pose.

"Uh, uh, o-okay"

"Well, we should go. BYE DAD! BYE DAISY! IM GOING ON A DATE WITH CHAD!"

"FINALLY! WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?"

"SHUT UP DAISY!" Now Chad was laughing so hard I had to drag him to his car. "Come on."

VROOM VROOOM

"So what did take us so long?" As he said this, he kept trying to look in my eyes while he was driving, as if he would die if he didn't just get one glimpse.

_**CHAD'S P.O.V.**_

_Oh, I wish I could just get one glimpse of those brown beauties._

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, I like it now." And as smooth as I may not be, I reached over and held her hand. And we stayed like that for the rest of the trip in silence, which seems to be our thing. And I like it.

**At the restaurant**

I had reserved the best seat in the house. We had a window seat next to the lake, and what made it better, the sky was clear and you could see the full moon and lots of stars in the sky. We had already sat down and were looking at the menus when I had reminded her of our deal. "So, what were you talking to Tawni about today at lunch, the subject that you said you tell me over dinner? Well, we are at dinner."

"Oh, that. Well I told her that I was pregnant, but that's not why I was crying. I was crying because I don't this baby to grow up without a father."

"Well Sonny, you know that everybody has your back." _Damn, I wish that baby was mine!_ "Hey, you know, my parents are on vacation for the rest of the week, do you want to come over to my house to watch a movie in my room, like we used to?"

"Oh, I don't know Chad. It _is_ a school night."

"Oh come on Allison "Sonny" Monroe! Ya know you want to!"

"Okay, Chad Dylan Cooper, I will only go to your house if I get to pick the movie."

"Fine, check please."

**Later on at Chad's house**

"So you go pick a movie and I'll go make some popcorn, okay?"

"Ya, I'll be sure to pick something extra scary, so I'll be compelled to snuggle up to you."

"That would be nice" _SCORE! Okay dude, just go down stairs, make the popcorn, and act cool._ "Okay, I got the popcorn, what movie did you pick?"

"The Grudge, hey, is it okay if we sit on your bed, the floor is too hard."

"Ya, sure. Hop on. I'm going to go turn off the lights." When I turned around, Sonny was standing there, and we just looked at each other.

_**SONNY'S P.O.V.**_

At that moment, my hormones took over me and I started passionately kissing Chad. He slid his hands down my back, over my butt to my thighs and lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his. We backed up onto his bed and started violently ripping off clothing.

_**NOBODY'S P.O.V.**_

The next thing they know, they are fast asleep, wit popcorn spilled on the ground, The Grudge playing in the background, and Sonny's phone ringing in her purse with a screen that read "HOME" on it.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! I wonder what will happen when they wake up.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Black Out

**Hey Hi Hello! I am so sorry this took so long to update. I just got an iPod Touch and it has practically been glued to my hands for the past couple days, plus I got the idea for my other story, Dear Chad, I Miss You, and Always Will. Anyways, here you go, hope you like it!**

* * *

_**SONNY'S P.O.V.**_

This morning I woke up in Chad's arms and it felt so right. Oh shit, I _woke up_ in his arms. I leaned over and looked at the clock. Oh shit, its **9:30!** Just to be sure I looked under the covers. Oh shit. I sat up to wake up Chad, but I felt my morning sickness coming up, _at least the doctor said it will end in like a month_, I thought to myself I as I ran to the bathroom wrapped in the bed sheet, which reminded me that in a few weeks I have to go for my first ultrasound.

"Sonny, are you okay?"

His caring voice took me out of my thoughts. "Oh ya, it's just morning sickness." I reassured as he pulled my hair back. "Okay, I think I'm good." I said as I got up, flushed, and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash. When I was done, Chad wrapped his arms around my waist and softly kissed me on the lips.

"So, last night was quite, enjoyable." He said.

"Yes, it was. Oh my god, my dad is going to kill me. He's probably worried sick. I didn't even call him." I said ruining the moment. Then I ran back to Chad's room and started digging through his dresser and pulled out some boxers and a button down shirt and quickly got dressed.

"Correction, your dad's going to kill me." Chad called after me. Then I dashed to my phone. 'FIVE NEW MESSAGES' the screen read. Taking a deep breath, I called my voicemail.

"Sonny, its dad, where are you? It's 11:30, you have school tomorrow! Call me back."

"Sonny, it's midnight, we're getting worried. CALL ME."

"Sonny, please come home. I called Chad's house and nobody picked up. Where are you Sonny? It's one o'clock in the morning. I just want you home."

"SONNY! Please come home! I called the police but they said they can't help me until you've been missing for twenty-four hours. It's already the morning."

The last one was from Tawni.

"Hey Sonny, its Tawni, school's about to start I can't believe your not here, you never miss! You guys must have had one hell of a night! Call me back and only leave out only _some _details. Ha-ha! Anyways, call me soon, bye!"

"Oh my god Chad, my dad left like four messages. He's worried sick." I said as I plopped down on Chad's bed facing the ceiling.

"It's going to be OK Sonny." He reassured me as he joined me on his bed. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Yeah, I guess. But first, I want to make you the Sonny Special for breakfast." I said as I got up to go down stairs, Chad following me.

"And what is that?" Chad questioned as we walked into the kitchen.

"You will just have to wait and find out. Just go and watch T.V. or something and I'll call you when it's done."

"Okay." He said as he hugged my waist from behind and placed light kisses down my neck. It tickled so I turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. I could feel his tongue trying to get in so I let it. He licked behind my lip which he figured out last night was the spot that made me melt. But regaining myself, I pulled away.

"Okay, come on I'm hungry, now go into the other room and wait to be surprised." I said.

"Okay, but I'll miss you!" He said stealing one last kiss before he left the room. When he left I dug through his fridge and got out the eggs and then went to the freezer to get the bacon. After a while of cooking and Chad randomly calling from the other room asking if it was done yet, I had produced the Sonny Special, a smiley face made up of two sunny-side-up eggs for the eyes and a bacon smile.

"Okay Chad! I'm done, come and get it!" I said placing the plates on the table in the kitchen.

"Ooooh, finally, I'm starved. What did you make?" He said walking into the kitchen.

"The Sonny Special, two sunny-side-up eggs with a mouth of bacon." I said as we sat down to eat.

"Yum, this is good! Sonny Monroe, you never told me you could cook!" He exclaimed as he ate.

"You never asked." When we were done Chad took the plates and washed them in the sink. "So I guess you should drive me home now, I have to face my fate sooner or later."

"Yeah, I presume that would be the right thing to do. Or, we could just go back upstairs and snuggle the rest of the day." He said as he kissed me, almost drawing me in.

But I knew what we had to do, and pulled back. "Nice try, but every second I spend with you, the madder my dad will be." I said. So before he could utter another rebuttal, I ran upstairs to get changed. As I looked for my panties everywhere, I checked under the bed, and came across a box that had papers coming out of it. I looked around the room. Not seeing Chad, I pulled out the box. Looking through it, I saw it was full of sheet music. Some crumpled up, some clipped together, and some alone. _Chad writes songs? _They had titles like "Trouble" and "My Sweet Sonshine" _That's weird, he spelled sunshine wrong. It's spelled like my name. Wait, is he writing this for me?_ "Chad!" I yelled so he could hear me wherever he was in the house.

"Yes?" The closeness of his voice startled me. I turned around quickly, knowing I was caught. Looking at him, my face burned. "I'm sorry. I was looking for my panties and I stumbled across this box that was over flowing with papers. I was curious!"

"Um, aren't those your underpants their in the corner?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't see them." My face grew even redder.

"Yeah, sure, didn't see them…"

"It's true! Anyways you didn't tell me you sang!" I said as I was sitting on the floor, songs in hand. While Chad walked over to me.

"Well, you didn't tell me that you could cook!"

"Is this one supposed to be about me?" I questioned, as I rose up "My Sweet Sonshine"

"Uh, yeah, I started writing it yesterday. But it's not done yet."

"Oh, well sing me this one!" I exclaimed, holding up Trouble.

"Well, okay. But I'm not that good. I wrote this one when you told me you were going out with Trent." He said as he got out his guitar from his closet. I just sat back and listened. A guy has never sung to me before.

_I'm in trouble I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl  
But even worse I cant stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn,  
What's not to adore_

I've been playing to much guitar  
I...I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular-er will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

And oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oooh oooh oooh

I'm running my mouth just like I got her  
But I surely don't  
Because she's so-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Rock and roll!  
And out of my league  
is she out of my league?  
Lets hope...not

I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliché  
See that word just wares me out  
Makes me feel like just another boy  
To laugh and joke about  
But even worse I cant stop calling her  
I love to hear that voice  
And honestly, I'm left with no choice

I've been playing to much guitar  
I...I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular-er will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

And oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oooh oooh oooh

I'm running my mouth just like I got her  
But I surely don't  
Because she's so-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Rock and roll!  
And out of my league  
is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not

and oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh oooh oh

"Oh my god Chad, that was beautiful! I still can't believe you can sing! And you were so jealous of me and Trent! Well you don't have to worry about him anymore." I said as I went up and hugged him. His face was red, so I kissed him passionately on the lips. Our mouths moved in symmetry and Chad asked for access in, and I let him. His tongue explored my mouth, again. He tickled the roof of my mouth, which made me smile into our kiss. We fell onto the bed. "Chad, we-can't-do-this-now." I tried to say as we kissed and he unbuttoned my shirt that I borrowed from him.

"Why not? Give me one good reason." He said, looking up at me (I was on top).

"Because I have to get home! My dad is probably worried sick, not to mention mad."

"Okay then, a few minutes won't hurt." He said kissing me again.

"Chad! No!" I said climbing off of him. I got off the bed and buttoned up my shirt again, leaving Chad with a hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry, but I need to get home." I told him as I collected my clothing from last night off the floor.

"Fine then," He said as he got up. "Go change in the bathroom, I'll get dressed and start up the car." He said, in a mad way. _Oh man, I must have really hurt him. But I need to get home, and straiten things out before dad has a heart attack. _

**In the car**

"Okay, are you ready Chad?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Look Chad. I'm sorry for before. But I need to get home, before my dad has a heart attack." Nothing "Fine Chad, give me the silent treatment. After all I've given you. It might not have been my virginity, but if I wasn't having this baby, it would have been. N-now I don't care what you think of me, but Chad Dylan Cooper, I love you, and always have. And I know you feel roughly the same about me because you write songs about me, and make love to me, and care for me. And that's all I have to say on the matter. You can talk now, if you like."

"Sonny, I love you too. And I understand why you wanted to leave this morning. I just can't get enough of you. I couldn't help my self. If anyone has to be sorry, it's me. But Sonny, I love you with all my heart. You are my world." He proclaimed to me, as we drove up to my house. Not knowing what to say to that, I bit my lip, then leaned over and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips, leaving him wanting more.

"Okay, I have to go face my fate. Bye! I love you!" I said as I got out of the car. I looked at my house, and took a deep breath. I turned around and waved goodbye as Chad drove away. Turning back around, I walked up to my front door, taking the keys from my purse. Just as I was about to unlock the door it swings open, and there stands my dad.

"Alison Monroe! Where have you been? It's eleven in the morning! I left four messages."

"I-I was at Chad's house." I stuttered.

"WHAT? What were you doing at Chad's house all night? Wait, I don't want to know. Wait, yes I do."

"Okay, well after dinner, we went to his house to watch a movie, then we started kissing, and then we-we did it. When we woke up this morning, it was nine-thirty. But what's going to happen? I'm already pregnant!"

"You should have called, and I guess you do have a point. Okay, well, ummm. Well, always be safe, and hugs not drugs. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah dad, but this means I'll have to stop smoking pot I guess." I said, smiling to myself.

"WHAT? You smoke pot?"

"No dad. It was just a joke." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

"Oh, okay then!" He called after me.

When I got into my room, the first thing I did was go into my bathroom and take a shower. I got dressed in some colorful short-shorts that were actually swim trunks, and a baggy Boston shirt that I pulled back with a purple hair band to show my orange undershirt. I know I live in San Antonio, but my dad got the shirt in Boston on a business trip. It's pink with blue letters, my favorite colors, so I was like, yeah, whatever.

Anyways, when I was done changing, I plopped down on my bed and called Chad.

"Hi Sonshine!"

"Hey Chad."

"So how did your dad take it?"

"Well, he was mad at first, saying I should have called, when I told him I was at your house. Then I told him we did it, but asked what could happen, since I'm already pregnant."

"Mmm hmm."

"So then he said I had a point, then got all parental and said "Well, always be safe and hugs not drugs." It was kind of funny. So then I went to my room, took a shower, and now I'm enjoying talking to you!"

"Well that's good. At least he's not as mad as we thought he would be."

"Yeah. So, you want to go see a movie or something? It's boring with no school."

"Sure, I'll pick you up."

"Okay, see you soon. Bye, love you!"

"Love you too, bye!"

So as I hung up my phone, I got up and went to go get money for the movies. Then I went into the bathroom to fix my hair. I put a little eyeliner on and some lip gloss. Then I went downstairs to tell dad I was going to the movies with Chad. "Hey dad."

"Hey."

"Can I go to the movies, with Chad?"

"Yeah, I guess. But you were just with him."

"I know, but it's just to kill time, it would be weird going to school now. And I promise I won't go to his house again, today."

"Fine, but call me when your done."

"Okay, I guess. Thanks daddy!"

"Have fun, but not too much fun."

"Don't worry. We won't."

HONK-HONK

"Oh, that's him now; don't want to keep him waiting! Bye!" I said as I finally left the house. "Hi Chad! Ready to go?" I asked as I hoped in the car.

"Yeah, what do want to see?"

"I've been dying to see Step Up 3D. How about you?"

"No, that sounds great!"

"Cool. I can't wait! But it will be so much better since I'm seeing it with you." I said as I reached over and grabbed Chad's hand as we drove to the theater.

**After the movie.**

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed as we walked to the car.

"Yeah, it was pretty good."

"Oh! Did you not like it?" I said, stopping him in the middle of the parking lot.

"I was okay; it's just not my type of movie. SONNY! WATCH OUT!" He said as he pushed me out of the way of a speeding car. As we hit the ground, everything blacked out.

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry this update took so long! Were you surprised by the ending? So was I! Lolz. BTW, the song was Trouble by Never Shout Never! I'm obsessed with them! Woo Hoo! Go Christopher Drew! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. He Left His Everything

**Hihi! First off, I just want to thank all of my reader and my reviewers! You guys give the power to do what I do. Thank you so much. And I'm sorry this update took so long! I've just been too lazy to write! Lolz. So anyways, back to the story! Even I wonder what will happen! Lolz!**

_**

* * *

**_

CHAD'S P.O.V.

"_It was okay; it's just not my type of movie. SONNY! WATCH OUT!" _I screamed as I pushed her out of the way of a fast moving car. We hit the ground hard. Well, more of she hit the ground hard. I fell on top of her. "God damn it! What a jackass!" I yelled ass the car drove away. "Sonny, are you okay?" I asked her. Looking down at her, her eyes were closed, and she wasn't answering me. "Sonny? Sonny! Sonny, wake up! Oh, please wake up!" I yelled checking her breathing and her pulse as I got off of her. "SOMEBODY CALL 911!" I screamed to the people who stopped to look what happened. "It's okay Sonny, you're going to be fine." I reassured her non-responsive body, but mostly I, as the siren sounded in the background. But soon I spaced it out and it was me and Sonny alone in the parking lot. I was just sitting there, pushing the hair out of her face, not noticing the paramedics trying to get me out of the way.

"Sir, SIR! You HAVE to get out of the way!" A middle aged lady paramedic said to me.

"Oh, oh. Sorry." I said sheepishly, coming out of my thoughts. "Will she be okay?" I asked, climbing into the ambulance, as they started to put one of those breathing mask thingies over her mouth.

"We won't know until we get to the hospital and the doctor takes a look at her. There is not much we can do now, she is breathing, and her pulse is regular."

"Okay, thank you." I said, holding Sonny's hand as we drove to the hospital.

**A/N: Sorry, I've never been in the situation of someone going to the hospital in an ambulance. I wasn't sure of what to write. **

When we got to the hospital, they wheeled Sonny in to some room and told me to wait in the waiting room. _I hope Sonny is okay! Her dad is really going to kill me now! I should call him, and tell him Sonny is here._

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Monroe."

"Uh, hi Chad; why are you calling? I thought you were with Sonny."

"Uh, yeah; about that…she's in the hospital."

"WHAT? What happened?"

"We were coming out of the movie and we stopped in the parking lot, then a speeding car came and I had to push her out of the way. When we hit the ground, she was unresponsive."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be there soon. What hospital is it again?"

"St. Mary's."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye." I said, hanging up the phone. I let out a big breath that I didn't know I was holding in, as I plopped down on a chair.

"Is anyone here with Ms. Monroe?" A doctor asked, walking into the waiting room.

"Oh, I am." I said, getting up.

"Ah, and you are?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, the boyfriend. Her dad should be her soon." I said, walking and talking.

"Okay, well, we moved her to her own room. She hit her head hard when she fell to the ground. Fortunately, she won't have any permanent brain damage, but when she wakes up, she my not remember much. Here's her room, I leave you alone with her." He said as we stood outside her room.

I walked in and there was Sonny, lying in her bed. Her eyes were closed. "Sonny," I said pulling up a chair next to her, taking her hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I want to say I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful as I pushed you out of the way. I shouldn't have gone to that movie with you. Everything that has happened these last few days has been on me. It was my fault you and I missed school today. I shouldn't have invited you over last night. Hell, I shouldn't have taken you out for dinner or set up that picnic. We should have just stayed friends, and you wouldn't be here." I pushed the hair out of her eyes, preparing for what I was about to do. "Sonny, I-I can't do this anymore; I don't want to hurt you again." With that I got up to leave, kissing her on the forehead, before walking out of the room. A couple of steps from the doorway I bumped into someone. Of course of all people it had to be Mr. Monroe.

"Leaving so soon Chad?"

"Yeah. Look. I can't do this anymore. Every time I'm with Sonny, she gets in trouble or gets hurt. Look what happened when we just went to the movies! I don't want to hurt her anymore. When she wakes up, tell her that we can't be together anymore." I said as I walked away.

"But Chad," he called after me, causing me to stop and look back him. "I can see that she really likes you, and I know it would hurt her more for you to leave right now." I thought about what he said for a moment.

"I'm sorry Mr. Monroe, but I feel this is the best thing to do, for both of us. I'm sorry." with that I walked away from him. From her. From my everything.  
_**  
SONNY'S P.O.V.**_

I could here a muffled voice. It sounded faintly familiar, but I couldn't be sure. Then I heard two muffled voices, one was the same one as before, but the new one was a little deeper. They seemed a further away. Now all I hear is the deeper one, I wish the first one would come back. It was so comforting.

All I can see is blackness; it feels like my eyes are glued shut. I can't smell or feel either. I want to move, I want to hear the first voice again. But I can't. Sometimes I hear the deep voice, and other voices. But usually I just lie there, in a silent blackness.

Wait, what is this? I think I am moving, my pinky finger maybe. Yes, I can twitch my pinky finger. All of a sudden I hear the deeper voice again, but this time not muffled. Although it is a bit groggy, like the person just woke up.

"Sonny? Sonny? Can you hear me?" the voice asks me. I can now conclude that this voice is one of a man. "Sonny, please wake up." the man speaks softly to me. I can feel him push hair off my face.

I try to open my eyes again. They slowly flutter open. I look around the white room. The man is standing over me, sleep at the corners of his eyes, a smile on his face.

"Oh god, thank you! Sonny, I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" when I asked the last question, I saw a glimmer of hurt cross the man's face, but it was soon gone.

"You were in a coma, you're at the hospital. Sonny, I'm your dad."

"Who's Sonny? Wait, that's me isn't it? You're my dad?"

"Yes. And your full name is Alison Monroe. Sonny is your nick name."

"How did I pass out?"

"Well, from what I understand, Chad pushed you out of the way of a speeding car, and when you hit the ground, the impact was really hard on your head. And now you are here because you were in a coma, for about a week. Chad...do you know who that is?" he asked. Dad, wow. He gave me so much information. Chad, Chad...nope.

"No, sorry. I don't know who he is."

"He's your boyfriend. Or, was. He said that he thought it would be better if you two weren't together anymore. He said that he didn't want you to get hurt again. Apparently he thought this was his entire fault."

"This isn't his fault! He saved my life!" I almost yelled. "Dad, I need to see him, I need to make this right." I said with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Sonny; he hasn't been here since the day you got here. I tell you what, I'm going to get the doctor in here, when he's done, I'll pick up Daisy from school, bring her here. When we are done with everything, I will call Chad and tell him you want to see him. Okay?"

"Sounds good. Just one question, who's Daisy?"

"She's your sister. Now just rest and I'm going to go find the nurse." Wow, a sister! I wonder how old she is. How come he never mentioned my mom? I want to meet her too.

Anyways, after a few tests and such, they said they wanted to keep me another night, just to make sure I was okay. Then at about three, dad left to pick Daisy up from school. I was so excited. My mind was racing with thoughts. I was trying to remember her, I really did. But nothing rung a bell.

Finally I gave up on trying to remember her. I tried to remember other things. My mind kept coming back to Chad.  
I really wanted to remember him too. Chad...Chad, boyfriend? Maybe if I see him, I will remember him. Same for Daisy.

I sat there for a while, when suddenly my stomach rumbled. I pressed the button on the side of the bed to call the nurse. She walked in with a fake-ish smile on her face.

"Is everything okay in here?" she asked looking at my charts.

"Yeah, but I'm really hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

"Sure! I believe the kitchen is still serving sandwiches. Your pregnant, your should never be really hungry! What kind of sandwich do you want...?" her voice trailed off, seeing my shocked face. First my boyfriend, that I can't even remember dumps me. Then I learn I have a sister. Now I'm PREGNANT? What else are they going to throw at me? That my mom is dead?

"I'll just get you a turkey sandwich..." feeling the awkwardness in the room, she quickly backed out of the room, barely finishing her sentence. I sat there for a second, my mind in shock. I put the sheets that were covering my bottom half aside and lifted up my hospital gown to show my stomach. I could definitely see a little bump. I wondered who the father was. Could it be Chad? He would be some jerk to just skip out on his baby like that.

Suddenly it all came back to me. Everything. Trent, and what he did to me. Chad, and what he did FOR me. Daisy and Dad being there for me. All the things that happened a week ago. And my life before all this. Including my mom. I guess I just needed a big shock like having a baby to get me out of it. I got out of my bed, not knowing where I was going. I ran out of my room and down the hall, nurses yelling at me to stop. I ran in to someone. Looking up, I saw it was dad. I stopped running.

"Sonny! Where are you going?"

"Dad! Daisy! I remember! I remember it all! It's as if I was never in a coma! I need to see Chad! I need to tell him he's wrong!" I engulfed them both in a giant hug.

"Sonny! Slow down. Let's go back to your room and straighten everything out." he said turning me around and walking me back.

"Aww! Fine-a." We walked back to my room in silence. Man, I totally made myself look like a fool! Running through the hallways like a freak! Oh well!

Back in the room, I told them how I remembered everything; and how I needed to talk to Chad. Dad said that he would try to get them to let me go early. Finally they gave in we went home. We had dinner; and I went to bed. As I sat in bed, I was thinking about what I would say to Chad, and how happy Tawni will be to see me. I right before I fell asleep, I thought: _Hey, I never got my turkey sandwich!_

* * *

**So how did you like it? Maybe you can tell me bye pressing that shiny REVIEW button at the bottom! And I'm sorry **_**again**_** for the long update! I really have no excuse. :(**


	6. No Explanation

**I am so sorry for not updating; it's been about a month. I feel like shit, you guys don't deserve that. I had major writers block and I still do, that's why this chapter is so short. But I couldn't make you wait any longer. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad.**

* * *

I woke up this morning, running to my bathroom to puke again. My life was going back to normal. All I have to do is straighten things out with Chad, and it will be fully back to normal. He needs to understand that he didn't hurt me. I wanted to do all those things with him. It hurts me more to know he doesn't want to be with me.

Anyways, when I cleaned myself up, I took a shower. I got dressed in a green undershirt with short-shorts with a cute shrug. I went back to my bathroom to brush my hair. I decided to just leave it down today.

After a while, I went downstairs to get some breakfast. When I was done eating, I went back upstairs to brush my teeth, grab my bag, and soon I was out the door. I was driving in my car, thinking about what I would say.

I got to school. My mind was racing. We don't have any morning classes together, so I had to talk to him at lunch. I was sitting at our usual table, god he was taking a long time. I waited about ten minutes, a time where I told Tawni everything and we did all the hugging and crap, since I hadn't seen her all morning either. Chad finally walked into the cafeteria, got his food and sat down. He sat at our table, but on the other side so he wouldn't have to talk to me, and he knew I knew what he was doing. When Tawni saw him, she excused herself from the table and went to the school library so we could have some privacy.

We stared at each other for a moment. I was waiting for him to talk, but he just had this glare, that burned a hole through me, although he wasn't trying to be mean. "Well, are you going to explain yourself, Cooper?"

He moved closer, and was now sitting across from me. He had almost a worried look on his face. "Sonny, I don't want to hurt you anymore. Whenever we spend time together, something bad happens."

"You're so selfish Chad!" My voice rising, I was so mad, I wanted to make sure everybody heard me. "You didn't hurt me, you saved me life!" Everybody in the lunchroom could hear me now and they all stopped what they were doing and looked. I'm sure people in the hallway could hear too. "You hurt me more by leaving, by not checking up on me, by not wanting to be with me. I loved you Chad. I'm not sure anymore. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't have the courage to fix what is going wrong. Someone who can't fight for what they love. Someone who is dumb enough to think what they are doing is helpful, but is really just for themselves. You didn't want to help me; you just don't want to be blamed for something worse that happens." He didn't answer me. I got up to let him think about what I said, and to cover up the tears brimming my eyes, and ran to bathroom to cry my heart out.

* * *

**What a shitty chapter that was, but I wanted to end it there. Maybe, if you press the magical REVIEW button at the bottom, I will update within the month. :D**


	7. Its Been A Month

**Again, I know I haven't updated in a long time. I am so sorry. How long has it been? Almost like 7 months? With school and other things, I haven't had time, and then my laptop broke, but now I have a new one, so hopefully updates will come faster!. And thanks to the people that reviewed the last chap. It feels good to know you guys liked it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chap too. Luv you! :)**

**SONNY'S P.O.V.**

It's been a month. I and Chad have barely talked, if at all. The morning sickness has stopped. My bump has grown and now everybody in school can see it. They all know I'm pregnant. Some give me disgusted looks. But I just ignore them. Others don't care and act as if it is normal. But how could something like the fatso like me be normal? God I hate myself. Also, other people, even people I don't know, always try to do things for me. They have on this fake smile. Holding doors for me, giving up their seats, I'm not dying. I'm doing perfectly fine by myself. I wish people would just leave me alone. The worst part is, this stupid school is making me the counselor for the first time since my rape. They are making me talk about my feelings about be a pregnant teenager and Chad leaving me, crap like that.

Anyways, in three weeks I have my first ultrasound, at my third month mark. The appointment is made and everything. Dad and Tawni are coming with me. But for some reason, under all the hurt and pain, I want Chad to be the only one there. I know it sounds crazy, and I know he doesn't deserve a part in my kid's life, but we once shared something special, something my heart still longs for.

So some days, I look at Chad sitting at his table in lunch. I guess he couldn't take sitting by me anymore, so he moved across the room. Now I only see the back of his head. His hair has gotten longer, a little untaken-care-of, which is weird because he always obsessed over it. Things were weird today though. One of his friends sat in his usual spot, so the only place left at the table was sitting across from him, FACING ME. My table was already full so I had to sit in my usual spot. I tried to ignore him. I really did. But as soon as I looked up, our eyes met. I couldn't take it. We haven't looked at each other in the eye since the fight in the cafeteria.

My eyes started to water. I covered my face with my hands. My skirt got all wet from the salty waterfalls that were now my eyes.

"Sonny! What's wrong? Sonny?" Tawni pleaded with me to look up. I lifted my head and saw Chad rushing out of the room, dumping his untouched food into the garbage. I sat there, all eyes on my crying face. The room was quiet. Suddenly the bell rang and everybody got up to go to class. Tawni and I stayed where we were. I was still crying, my head in my hands. Tawni was quiet. She had a comforting arm around me.

**CHAD'S P.O.V.**

What have I done? Am I really that big of a jackass? The girl who was once my life can't look me in the eye for two seconds without crying. I guess I haven't been much better. I haven't stopped thinking about her for a month. I thought I was preventing the damage, but I only made it worse. She was right. She can't live without me. I need to make it up to her. Will she ever forgive me?

**SONNY'S P.O.V.**

I thought I was stronger then that, but I was wrong. I thought he didn't do that much damage, but I was wrong. I thought I could get over him, but I was wrong.

Does he feel the same? It looked like he had not been eating much. His plate was full.

I miss him. I miss his comforting warmth, his passionate kiss, his bright smile. I miss it all.

After Tawni and I separated, she said I should go home. So I went to my counselor. We talked about what happened, although I really didn't want to. She let me call my dad to be picked up. I told him I didn't feel good.

It's been a day since my breakdown in the cafeteria. I didn't go to school today and I haven't turned my phone on yet. I bet I have a ton of messages. I told my dad what really happened and why I really wanted to come home. He understood. He knows this is a hard time for me now. I know my dad is trying his best to be a good parent, but I wish my mom was still here. She would know exactly what to say.

**CHAD'S P.O.V. **

I need to talk to Sonny. I messed everything up, and now I really need to fix it. She didn't even come to school today. I left a message on her phone. It felt good to roll my finger over the familiar numbers again.

**SONNY'S P.O.V.**

"_Sonny, I've been thinking about what happened in the cafeteria the other day and what you said last time we talked. Your right, I've been a giant jerk and I realized that leaving you was wrong. I was dumb thinking I was helping you by leaving you, I realize now that you need me more than anyone else. I love you Sonny. Please come back to school or call me back. We need to talk_. _I want things to go back to the way they were. Please call me back when you get this message. Please."_

I listened to the message at least 5 times, over and over again. I felt good to hear his voice, but even better to know he wanted to be with me again. I couldn't believe he still loved me, or that he wanted me back after the rotten things I said. But were they really that bad? _"You're so selfish Chad! You didn't hurt me, you saved my life! You hurt me more by leaving, by not checking up on me, by not wanting to be with me. I loved you Chad. I'm not sure anymore. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't have the courage to fix what is going wrong. Someone who can't fight for what they love. Someone who is dumb enough to think what they are doing is helpful, but is really just for themselves. You didn't want to help me; you just don't want to be blamed for something worse that happens." _I was just telling the truth. I guess the words finally got to him. He knows now that I need him. I need to talk to him…in person.

**How was it? Are you guys happy I FINALLY updated? SO AM I! LOL The next chapter will have their first convo in a month! :O** **REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE YOUR FEED BACK! LOVE U GUYS! BYBYE! :) **


End file.
